


A Christmas Makeover

by Pixelatrix



Series: Unconventional Sequels, One-Shots and Alternate Chapters [12]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelatrix/pseuds/Pixelatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a silly Christmas fluff attached to my Unconventional series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Makeover

**Author's Note:**

> Bioware owns all, except the words.
> 
> Merry Christmas!

It was two in the afternoon on Christmas Day.  Hackett decided that the house was _way_ to quiet considering that his husband and wife weren’t known for silence and neither was their five year old. He headed out of his office to investigate.  He heard loud snoring that had to be Zaeed that was broken intermittently by quiet giggling in the direction of the living room.

He found Fin standing in the hallway. She was peering around the corner as she watched whatever was going on in the other room.  He moved up behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders.

Fin glanced up and shushed him when he started to speak.  He followed her gaze to where five year old Rowan was sitting on the couch beside a sleeping Zaeed.  The little girl had gotten a hold of a make-up kit that Kasumi had sent to Fin for Christmas.

“You look soooo pretty, Papa Z,” Rowan whispered. She smeared bright red lipstick in a messy line around Zaeed’s lips.

“Please tell me that you’re getting a vid of this,” he murmured in Fin’s ear.

“Oh _yes._ ” She grinned up at him.  “This is what he gets for eating my cookies.”

“He ate _one._ ”

Fin’s eyes narrowed on him.  She elbowed him in the side. “Not the point.”

Hackett wrapped his arms around her and smothered his chuckle against her hair.  All these years in, he still felt his heart skip a beat when he looked into her green eyes.  His arms tightened around her.

“Steven?”

He pressed his lips to the top of her head. “Merry Christmas, Finnegan.”

“What the _Bloody Hell_ is going on?” Zaeed chose that moment to shoot up off of the couch.

They turned around to watch his hand go out to grab Rowan before she fell to the ground.  The make-up kit scattered all over the room.  Fin closed her omni-tool to rush in to take the now crying little girl into her arms.

Zaeed stumbled around groggily trying to wake up.  He cursed under his breath when he caught glimpse of himself in a mirror. The garish bright pink on his eyelids particularly stood out.  There was misapplied mascara and copious amounts of blue eye shadow that had been applied like blush to his cheeks. He touched a finger to the glittery stuff on his forehead and nose.

“Don’t you like it, Papa Z?” Rowan’s bottom lip trembled as her eyes filled with tears. “Uncle Wrex says all warriors have war paint.”

“I…” Zaeed glared first at Hackett who couldn’t stop himself from laughing before stepping over to their daughter. He brushed tears from her little cheeks. “I love it, Sweetheart.”

“Will you wear it to the party tonight?” Her eyes brightened at the idea. “Uncle Wrex will want to see it.”

“War paint, eh?” Zaeed twisted around so he could elbow Hackett in the said. He lifted Rowan out of Fin’s arms and spun her around while she giggled. “I have to shower or I would.  I have a better idea though. Maybe if you gather up all the make-up, you can draw a war mask on Uncle Wrex when he gets here.”

“Really?”

Zaeed grinned at her. “Definitely.

Once the make-up had been picked up and placed back into the kit, Fin took Rowan into her room for her nap.  They’d decide to throw a holiday party for all the friends that they hadn’t seen in a while.  Most of the _Normandy_ crew would be coming. 

Hackett followed Zaeed into their bedroom and then into the bathroom where he started to scrub the ridiculous _war paint_ from his face. “Did you really need to suggest that she give Wrex a makeover?”

“Bastard deserves it.” Zaeed dropped the washcloth from his face to smirk at Hackett. “He can goddamn suck it up if he doesn’t like it. He wouldn’t say no to that little girl anymore that I can.  It’s the bloody green eyes.”

“Like mother, like daughter.” Steven brushed his lips against the back of Zaeed’s neck. “Merry Christmas, you grumpy bastard.”

“Merry Goddamn Christmas.”


End file.
